More Questions Than Answers
by ianna28
Summary: Tony Stark really has problems finding normal assistants, and Sigyn is anything but normal. Then why does he get protective when S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to take his assistant away? Especially when Loki's involved. Then again, why is he suddenly wishing that Loki would show up when S.H.I.E.L.D. goofs? Again. Not slash. Mythology. Loki pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place during the last scene, and much to my chagrin I've only seen the movie once now, so don't sue me if I got some things wrong. That's the beauty of creative freedom right? Also, I decided to go more with the Mythological story of Sigyn and Loki rather than the Marvel version. It's been a while since I've written something, so I hope it nots horrible. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The group tried to look non-chalant as they walked int eh park. Of course Stark's car wasn't exactly hiding the fact that they were there. Thor and Loki didn't exactly look normal to them in regular clothes.

"Wait!" The female shout and the constant clicking of heels running towards them stopped the moment they were having. Tony knew it wasn't Pepper, the voice wasn't right and she said that she would wait for him back at Stark Tower. Apparently it didn't stop their assistant Sia from coming. But it was the reaction of the two Asgardians that surprised everyone.

"Loki," the blonde breathed and launched her arms around Loki. And suddenly the man that they had been fighting this whole time looked like a completely different person. Then there was Thor's shocked look.

"Sia?" Was Tony's first thought, and he of course voiced it. "Did you know that you just threw yourself at a Type A comic book villian?" Tony Stark found himself suddenly wishing he had a lot of liquor when they saw Sia kiss Loki quickly.

"I thought that I would miss you and then you'd be gone again," Loki leaned his head against Sia's and she smiled lightly. Tilting her head slightly so look at Thor and smirked a little. "It surely has been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Again?" Bruce Banner couldn't help up but wonder.

It seemed they were going to be ignored. "Have you been down here all this time, Sigyn?" Thor asked.

"I have," she nodded as her hand started to play with the hair at Loki's neck. "We all have our secrets, don't we?"

"Have you been able to find-" Sia shook her head, cutting off the rest of Loki's question. The Mischief God not sounding anything like he had previously, like when he had been trying to take over Earth.

"Heimdall must be waiting for you?" Thor nodded to Sia and she nodded once. Looking back at Loki she gave a tight smile. "At least you know where to find me this time."

"Did it have to be with Stark?" Tony raised an eyebrow as Loki glanced voer at Tony then back to Sia. She chuckled a little.

"Try to be a good boy, alright?" Loki snorted once and she pat his cheek as she started to back up. "Let Thor take care of you, he's good at that." She grinned at Loki's scowl. Sia knew that Thor would be back, if S.H.E.I.L.D had anything to say about it.

As they disappeared Sia was aware of the rest of the Avengers looking at her, especially Tony Stark. "So, it was nice seeing you all, I've actually got to get back Miss Potts."

"Actually, there's an open seat in my car with Banner." Tony walked over and grabbed her arm. He wasn't giving her an option. "Get in." Sia groaned as she slid into the backseat, Clint and Natasha looking upset that weren't going to be able to question her, and Steve had indescribable look on his face.

Banner turned to look at Sia, sizing her up. "Do we really have to ask you to explain?"

"Apparently you did." She sighed when she saw Tony's sunglasses in the mirror and knew that there really wasn't going to be any getting away from it, and they more she could keep from Pepper Potts, the better. Like that would happen.

"I'm not sure that you can stay impartial when I tell the truth." The snorts she got in return told her she was probably going to be right.

"Why did they call you Sigyn?" Tony was going to let Banner ask all the questions. For once he was okay with not hearing the sound of his voice the whole time. Then again he was driving one of his cars, and that was just as good.

"Because that is my name, or was to a certain number of people." She just had to play it cool, even though it was not at all. "Sia has actually grown on me these past years, although it isn't a name that Thor or Loki has heard before now, so I'm not actually sure how they'll feel about it."

"You are doing your best at avoiding the subject aren't you?" Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "Sounds like one of my tactics, I should be charging royalties for that."

Sia rolled her eyes and she could see the now work in progress Stark Tower approaching. "I came from Asgard, but I'm not allowed to return. That's a story that I'm not going to go into. So I guess the truth of it is that Loki is my husband." She shrieked when the car jerked and almost crossed into oncoming traffic. "I want to stay alive!"

"What the hell did you just say!" Tony pulled the car over and now both him and Banner were looking back at her. "I'm gonna pretend that you didn't just say that, and let you say the truth."

She stared at them, lying on her side on the seat fromt he intense swerving of Tony's driving, and parking. "I'm the wife of Loki. Does saying it differently change it?" She wasn't sure if she should be scared of she just told them. They did just have a life and death battle involving Loki, and she was in the car with the Hulk and Iron Man. "I'm didn't just lose a job did I?"

There was silence in the car, and despite the open top car, the tension almost became tangible. Tony started put the car in gear and headed back towards Stark Tower and she took a deep breath.

"What hadn't you found yet?" Banner asked, glancing back at her in the mirror.

"Something that I'd rather not talk about at the moment. Or really ever until I find that." Sia wasn't sure if she would ever be able to look if she wasn't killed. The rest of the trip was silent until Tony pulled into the carport. Sia quickly slid across the seat and out the door, her heels hitting the concrete but wasn't able to get far when Tony grabbed her arm. She internally winced and turned around.

"I would love to continue this conversations ome other time, Mr Stark, but I have some meetings to postpone, press to take care of, and rooms to situate." She flashed a professional smile and was able to pull away from the two men and walk quickly back into the building.

Sia made it up to her office, shut the door and leaned back against it letting out a breath. She made it to her chair and leaned back, rubbing her face with her hands. After so long she was finally able to see Loki again, and he just happened to have tried to take over Earth. She wasn't exactly proud that it was her husband that had tried it, but she knew that deep down he couldn't have been proud. Hopefully one day she'd be able to ask him just what exactly was going through his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I hope to update at least once a day, if the writing still goes smoothly. This chapter is a little shorter, but this will be the only one this short. :)**

* * *

For six weeks Sia had managed to avoid Tony and Banner, and any other Avenger that made their way to the Tower, and Tony wasn't happy about it. Thor hadn't been back yet so he wasn't able to corner the thunder god, and it was killing Tony that he didn't have all the facts. How could someone so close, apparently, to Loki be working right underneath his nose? How could he not know it?

Today was going to be the day he found Sia and question her. She couldn't keep her busy too much longer with the reconstruction of the Tower. Glancing around the corner he could see Sia writing out some notes, but otherwise unoccupied. Perfect.

He was nearly silent walking into the room, past some of the workers and wrapped an arm around Sia's waist, the other around her arm and led her from the room. He eyes had widened a little as she was forced to follow him.

"This isn't going to be a good day for me is it?" Sia asked she set her papers down on a desk as they walked by.

"Oh, probably not. Great work with managing the construction though," Tony nodded as they walked. "So do you prefer Miss Eriks, or Mrs Evil God?" Sia sighed and rolled her eyes as they walked. She was suddenly glad that she wore her flats as Tony started taking her down some stairs. He wanted some privacy.

She waited until he had found a spot to talk before she started answering his questions. An empty floor that merciful had comfy chairs to sit in. "I haven't actually seen him in a number of years, so if you're worried that I was working behind your back, I wasn't." Sia rubbed the bridge of her nose and Tony watched her carefully. "He didn't even know where I was until six weeks ago."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Tony eyes her, looking for any tells that she would be lying. She looked up at him and he thought he saw some kind of longing in her blue eyes.

"Because if he had known that I was here than he wouldn't have attacked." She huffed a little and Tony blinked. "We haven't seen each other in over eighty years, and no one knew where I was, and there was no way that I could let anyone know where I was."

"Not even Thunder Boy?" Tony did remember that Thor looked pretty surprised to see her, too.

"No one knew." She glanced off to the side. "Loki wasn't anything like this when I was in Asgard. I don't know if that started to change when I was gone, but I can only imagine. That was, and still is, a rough time." Tony watched her closely then blinked. He suddenly wished that Pepper was here, girl talk and comforting women was not his specialty.

"There is something else there, but I'm not fully equipped to handle female emotions like this." Tony held up his hands. Sia looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"I am completely floored that you managed to make a relationship with Pepper." Sia shook her head and pushed herself up off the chair. "Maybe one day you'll find out what happened, but I wouldn't bet on it being anytime soon. Yes, Loki is my husband, I still love him, even though he did, well, we all know that. But, I've never worked against you, or Pepper, or the company for that matter. Although, I would really enjoy it if Fury never found out." Tony had to nod his agreement to that last sentiment.

"Didn't need to find out what?" Nick Fury didn't agree though.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter! Characters might start to sound OOC, but I didn't work on any of the original movies, or the comics, so I'm no expert on them. Hope you enjoy! Don't own any of the characters, not even Sigyn. Wish I did though, I'd have a little extra pocket money. :D  
**

* * *

"That I am completely behind on some paperwork, and just don't want to be here for this." Sia looked between the two men and went to leave, and for the third time she could count recently, someone grabbed her arm. This time it wasn't Tony.

"I've had a little birdy talking in my ear lately, Miss Eriks," he looked at her and didn't let go of her arm. "And it hasn't been saying stuff that i like."

"How did you get in here?" Tony looked around the room. "I thought I had JARVIS programmed to stop you from getting in here."

"You did," Fury looked over at Tony. "I didn't like it." He turned his attention back to Sia. "I'd like it if you would accompany me back to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I'm afraid that you can't exactly do that," Tony stepped up. "She is still one of my assistants, and Pepper would be a little upset."

"I'm afraid that can't happen, Stark. I can't knowingly allow someone this connected to Loki just waltz around wherever she likes, especially not with you." Sia really wasn't like Fury's 'little bird.' "She could be working with him, and if she isn't who knows what he would do to get her again."

"And you think that taking her to back to SHIELD will help that any?" There was a reason that Tony and Fury usually butted heads. "If he manages to come back he is Not going to be happy to hear that you have his woman. Because when has that scenario ever gone well?"

"She can't stay here." Fury challenged the playboy.

"And why exactly is that?" Three heads turned to see that Thor had walked into the room, again, with no one noticing.

"Where the hell is JARVIS?" Tony threw his hands up.

"She can either come with me to SHIELD, or you can take her back to Asgard," Nick Fury turned to talk to Thor. Not that he was much better to talk to than Stark, especially when it came to his brother.

"I'm afraid that neither one of those can happen," the thunder god told the director.

"I won't allow her to continue without some kind of supervision."

"You mean without her being watched and spied on," Tony corrected.

"It'd be better if she left Earth altogether," Fury shot back.

"She can't come to Asgard," Thor reminded them again.

"Exactly why not?" Fury turned hsi attention back to Thor.

"Because I haven't found our children yet!" Sia pulled away from Fury, tired of the argument. Tony thought that if it could, his jaw wold have hit the ground. Thor didn't look very surprised though, and Fury was finding more reason not to let the woman out of her sight. "Our children were forced to leave Asgard, and I vowed I would find them. I am not allowed to return unless i find them, and if I have the blessings of Odin. That's not likely to happen any time soon."

"Whoa," Tony sat with a thump in one of the chairs. "He reproduced. That's a scary thought."

"Do you know how hard it is going to be to get the blessings of the All-Father when you aren't even one of the Gods that lives in the halls?" Sia looked between all three men, even though Thor knew most of what she was saying. "I was just a Nymph, yes, still a goddess, but not one of any importance. And when a gathering of Gods comes along and exiles your children, letting you know that they will never be allowed to be known as being related to the mighty Odin, nor as heirs to Asgard in any way, you don't get much say in it."

Sia growled in frustration and rubbed her face with her hands a couple of times. "We didn't want the throne, we didn't want that. Loki and I, we were happy, we didn't care. I don't know what happened after our children were banished, and I was not really given a choice to leave, but it obviously wasn't good." She suddenly pointed at Fury, and Tony could swear that her eyes had started to glow a little. "You will not take me away from here, you will not stop me in my search. I won't let it happen again, and I don't care what you think."

Tony glanced over and saw that Fury was getting nervous. Nervous in a completely things-were-gonna-go-down way. He knew that something would have to stop or there would be a mess, and he didn't want to remodel any more of his tower.

"If these children are-" Fury started, stupidly.

"You will not touch my children." Sia growled. Now Tony was completely sure that her eyes were glowing. Proven even more so when Thor quickly walked forward and grabbed her wrists, putting her arms down, trying to calm her.

"No one will," Thor tried to assure her, turning her away from Fury. "Do not worry about that, sister. I came to bring you good news, about Loki." He watched as Sia took several breaths, in an attempt, that was probably in vain, to calm herself down, too. "It is clear that he knows he has done wrong, and he is trying all he can to repent for it. It will take some time, a lot of his actions really aren't so forgivable." Tony snorted, but no one really paid him any attention. "there is hope for him."

Sia looked at him and said something quietly, and in a completely different language, before hugging Thor tightly. Tony watched them then glanced back over to Fury and blinked when the eye-patch wonder had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are great! Thanks for the views, alerts and faves! Coming up I'm going to start adding in a little of the Comic verse to this story. Also, When putting Agent Hill in here all I could think about was Robin from how I Met Your Mother. Good Stuff. And as usual, I own nothing but my imagination that takes the story. Enjoy! :)**

Sia wasn't overly fond of running errands for Pepper and Tony, but knew when they asked her, they really just wanted her not in the vicinity, and she was okay with that. Now though, as she sat next to Nick Fury, she wasn't okay with that.

"I suppose I shouldn't have put it past you to hijack the car," Sia crossed her arms as she crossed her legs. "You do know that this is actually pretty dangerous for you, right?"

Fury snorted and smirked slightly. "I'm just one of those guys that puts the defense of this earth above other things."

"There's nothing to defend against." Sia argued. "I've been here on Earth so long that I actually like it, and now that Tony and Pepper know who I am, I don't have to quit when I don't start aging." Fury raised an eyebrow, watching her. "I'm still from Asgard."

"My point exactly." Sia turned and opened her mouth to retaliate when the car suddenly swerved. Sia fell into Fury and they both looked up and out the window to see a group of something int he middle of the street. Sia's eyes widened when she saw wings open and the creatures on the street stood up tall.

"Oh my god," Sia pushed herself up in the seat and Fury leaned forward to get a better look.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Fury yelled and the car reversed quickly. Both Fury and Sia noticed when two of the creatures turned around and looked at their car, even though it wasn't the only one moving. "This isn't going to be good."

"Tony, there seems to be a problem," Tony blinked when he heard the voice of Agent Hill over the comm.

"Did Sia finally break through your security?" Tony smirked a little. He had actually been on his way over to S.H.I.E.L.D. to get her back after finding out that Fury had commandeered one of his cars.

"Sia didn't even make it back to S.H.I.E.L.D., we're not exactly sure what happened." Tony wasn't liking where this conversation was going. "We got an emergency communication from Director Fury, and we're dispatching agents to his location, but Sia wasn't with him." Tony swore up and down and turned his car around as JARVIS got the coordinates.

He wasn't sure what would happen when he found Fury, but those creatures that Agent Hill was talking about had better have been gone.

Tony was surprised when he saw Thor talking with Fury while teams were cleaning up the wreckage of cars on the street. It didn't look like Thor and Fury were having a nice conversation, and he thought that it might have something to with Sia.

"Down boys, don't let dad catch you fighting, or there'll be no dessert before dinner." Tony stepped over some of the burning debris and over to the two men.

"I have just been informed that he has lost my brothers wife," Thor ground out and looked at Tony.

"He just told me that Loki is free!" Fury was still looking at Thor. Tony's eyes widened a little. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the last news bit. What unnerved him a little was that Thor wasn't too concerned about it.

"What happened to Sigyn?" Thor turned back on Fury and Tony, surprisingly, wedged himself between the god and the Agent.

"Obviously there are some very important things happening here, and they need to be dealt with." Tony was even surprising himself. "Not so much here on the street though." He wasn't sure how, but he got the two men to go over to his car. Fury of course in the back seat.

"So where is Sia?" Tony asked first. "I surely would like to know what happened to my assistant, oh yeah, and the wife of a crazy man." On a daily basis Tony thought that Nick Fury didn't have all his marbles together, and had no plans on finding those marbles. "Because, I'm just wondering what was going through your head when you hijacked my car. You're paying for a new one by the way."

"Don't you think that if I knew where she was, she would be back here by now?" Fury almost sounded insulted. "But I've got the agency working on it now, checking all cameras feeds and-"

"You will not find her first, of that I am certain," Thor interrupted him. He turned to look at Tony. "Man of Iron, takes us back to your Tower." Tony raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. He shrugged thinking that he could grab one of the his still prototype bracelets. As a precaution, of course.

"That just leaves the ever pleasant topic of your brother now." Tony hated not having clear thoughts on someone, whether to hate or tolerate them, and all the new information on the god was something that had been conflicting with him. It was however clear to him that there was no way he'd be able to anything near the terms of friends with him, bu there was a chance that he wouldn't kill him on sight. That kind of bothered him.

"There should be no worry concerning my brother," Thor told them easily. "He is here under my supervision."

"Usually supervision means that someone has their eyes on that person," Fury spoke up. "I can't help but notice that you, nor I, can see him."

"Do not worry, I know exactly where he is." Thor nodded once, smiling slightly to himself.

"I really hope he's not at my tower," Tony muttered under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A little longer than usual chapter, I delve into some feelings here. Some action will be coming soon though, I'm a fan of action and the like, as it takes me forever to write just plain talking scenes. Enjoy though!**

* * *

"Of course he's here," Tony groaned. He could see that JARVIS had the Tower on lock down as they arrived.

"Sir there is an intruder," the disembodied voice sounded inside of the elevator. "I have secured them on the fifth floor."

"Them?" Tony raised an eyebrow as the compartment came to a stop. It opened to show that every door and entryway had been closed by steel.

"A little overkill don't you think, Stark?" Fury looked down the halls as they walked in.

"No such thing."

"The intruder is with Miss Eriks, sir," JARVIS informed them.

"Let me in, JARVIS." Tony headed for the central part of the floor. He had designed the 5th floor to be a soundproof getaway, a lounge. Pepper had insisted on something like it, stating that a happy worker was a productive worker. After ten minutes he had found he couldn't help but agree.

The steel door opened the archway as the three walked into the central area, where they could see that there were two people on once of the couches, one of them sitting, the other lying on their side. Sia had her head in Loki's lap and seemed to be sleeping, but even Tony could see that must be difficult. The two looked like that had been involved what looked to be a small war.

Sia was missing half of a pant leg, and her broken heels were on the ground, looking like they would fall apart with a light breeze. Her ripped shirt was stained with some of her blood from the cuts that she had, and her hair was a mess, something that she would surely have a fit over later. Loki didn't look any better with a missing sleeve and similar cuts having destroyed his clothes. His face was sporting a few wounds that Tony hoped would turn into visible scars. He didn't need his looks, right?

"Brother," Thor was the first to reach the couch and the two men shared a smile.

Fury reached for phone and Tony grabbed his wrist, shaking his head. "I don't think that he'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

"I see that things did not go very easily," Thor clapped arms with Loki and sat down across from them.

"I did not get the silent entrance I was hoping for," Loki shook his head, and his hand resumed it's position around Sia's shoulders. Tony stood behind Thor and his seat, watching Loki closely. "But it did not take too long, there only thirty of them."

"Thirty when he got there," Sia countered, keeping her eyes closed. "I was no damsel in distress I'll have you know." Loki smiled softly down at her as she spoke and Tony was slightly surprised to see there was no mischief behind it.

"JARVIS, you can lift the lockdown," Tony informed his AI. "But don't tell Pepper which floor I'm on."

"I'll do my best, sir." He wouldn't.

"Mr Stark," Tony turned to looked over at Sia. "I'm gonna have to request some immediate time off, for health reasons, of course." She had opened her eyes to look at him, a small smirk on her lips. "I feel I am unable to do my job to it's full extent, since it's extremely hard to walk."

"I could always get your a laptop and PDA to do some of your tasks. You're going to have to save your hours since I feel that you'll probably be asking for a vacation soon." As long as she took the man that had his hands around away from his tower, and him in general, he would allow it. "I guess for now though i could give you the rest of the day off."

"Both of you should rest," Thor said.

"As long it doesn't involve moving," Sia told him. "It took a while to get comfortable, and I don't really want to move. I've got an amazing pillow right here."

"You've become very human," Loki commented at her speech, not unkindly.

"It's called adapting," her hand reached up slightly and took his. Tony took that as his sign to leave.

"I'm think now's a great time to leave. I don't feel like getting sick today. I suggest everyone do the same." Tony turned around then stopped when he saw Pepper standing in the arch way, staring at Loki. "Pepper,..."

"What. Is. He. Doing. Here." She looked at Tony, and wasn't exactly sure how to react. "You said you would let me know the next time we were in danger, you didn't let me know!"

Sia sat up quickly, groaning loudly, when she heard the voice of her other boss. They hadn't exactly been completely honest with her, not telling her that she was Loki's wife, just that she had some other personal connections with Thor.

"That's because we aren't in danger." Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to turn her around and take her from the room. "Now, we can just-"

"Tony! You also promised that you would tell me everything that happens. You're not telling me something." She pointed over to the small group, where Tony noted that Fury had disappeared once again. Sia and Tony shared a look and she suddenly had a knot in her stomach.

"It's her fault." She knew Tony would throw her under the bus. Pepper thwaped Tony's arm and fixed him with her best glare, which was a pretty good one. "In a way it is. He wouldn't be here if she wasn't."

"That makes no sense, and is a cop out Tony Stark," Pepper accused him.

"I'll tell you the truth, but not here. Let's go upstairs," he led her away and into the elevator with the promise. Loki had merely watched with raised eyebrows, and Thor found himself unable to meet Pepper's eyes.

"If I hide soon, then I won't have to answer any questions." Sia sighed and leaned back against Loki's side. "Let us not take this reunion in vain though," she announced looking between the two brothers. "I want to know everything that has happened since I have been gone." Thor and Loki shared a brief glance before Loki down and away. "This doesn't bode well."

And it did not as both Thor and Loki, mostly Thor, retold her of the events that had happened the past years. The air got a little tense as they retold what had led to Loki's invasion of Earth, the story of his betrayal, and of the realization that he had not in fact been born in Asgard. Thor noticed the quiet, and how Sia was taking everything in, and quietly dismissed himself. The estranged couple would need to talk.

"Sigyn-" Loki started then jumped slightly, eyes widening, when Sia had turned and flicked his forehead with her fingers.

"You need to start using your brains for more than tricks, Loki," she said pointedly. "And i hope that you're not going to blame all of your actions on the fact that you were separated from your family." She hadn't moved away from Loki, and he took a little comfort in that, knowing that she wasn't so upset with him. "Some of it, yes, that can be a very traumatic thing. But you've always been too emotional."

"You've always been a little blunt," Loki commented back. "For once, it's not a bad thing."

Sia nodded once and took his hand, moving his fingers around as she thought. "We both know that where you were born means nothing, it's about how you were raised. I have seen many cases of that here on Midgard, my boss being one of them." She turned her head to look at him. "I for one could care less that our children have Jotun blood, because they belong to you and me." She pat his chest, letting her hand rest over his heart. He nodded at her words and put his free hand over hers.

"It's going to take some time for the people here to trust you again, but you're taking some good steps." She thought that there would be a few people who would never give him a chance, but she hoped they wouldn't actively try to kill him. Sia thought back to the conversation she had with Tony a few days ago, after Fury had left the first time.

_"He's like you in some ways," Sia said to Tony as she took some notes, handing things to him to sign. Pepper was at a series of meetings that he didn't want to go to and had handed off her paperwork to Sia._

_"Who are we talking about?" As per usual Tony wasn't paying attention, signing blindly._

_"Like Loki." That had gotten his attention._

_"What am I signing?"_

_"You're putting your name behind some of the energy proposals you had Pepper and I draft up. And I was saying that you and Loki are similar." She opened a folder to organize the papers. "You both are a fan of your jokes, him more than you-"_

_"I doubt that," Tony spoke up. He wasn't about to allow the man to be better than him in any way._

_"On Earth he is known as the God of Mischief, I don't think so." She handed him a packet of papers and watched him throw it into a drawer. "He's always competed for the attention of his father, even after we got married, it was obvious."_

_"Is there an actual reason that we're having this conversation?" It was well known that Tony didn't like to spend too much time anything serious, or about his enemies when they weren't a threat._

_"Yes," she nodded and closed her folder and looked at him. "There's a very good chance that eventually he could come back around, and I would like to request that you not do anything to him. Don't try to kill him, don't try to hurt him actually, don't try to keep him from seeing me, anything of the sort. Unless everything has changed and it's in self-defense, but I don't think that's going to happen again."_

_Tony stared at her for a second. "I always wondered why Pepper had hired you, and had allowed you to take her place as a personal assistant. Up until this moment."_

_"Really? Just up until now?" Sia raised an eyebrow. "I obviously haven't made enoguh of an impression then. I'll have to work on that."_

"I don't think they'll ever trust me," she was brought out of her thought by Loki's voice. "Not that I can blame them."

"You just took things a little too far." Loki looked at her. "I was trying to avoid using the term much too far. Eventually they'll be able to give you another chance, it happens all the time here on earth."

"You always have such hope." Loki tapped her nose and she shrugged.

"It's something you learn to hold onto on Midgard."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All the views, and the alerts, they're awesome! Thanks a ton! In this chapter we get a little action, but no answers. Still don't own anything but my imagination.  
**

* * *

"I've got the footage from the attack sight," Tony said as Thor walked into one of the labs. He had managed to calm Pepper a little, and send her on her way to do some more work. He would be sleeping in a different room for a couple more nights though. "Do you know who these freaks are?"

Thor looked at the creatures on the screen and frowned a little, shaking his head. "Those I have never seen before. They almost look like a cross between Frost Giants and Fire Giants"

"That means almost nothing to me," Tony told him. "Maybe it proves that they're not of this world, but then that would mean that there could be another invasion." He tapped his fingers as he watched the screen. "I'll have to ask Sia," he paused a little, "and Loki when they're done talking. They were the one who encountered them hand to hand."

"I shall return to Asgard and see if I can't find any answers there," Thor offered. "My father or Hiemdall might be able to offer some answers to this."

"Would Odin help if he knew that Sia was involved? I mean doesn't she have to seek his approval or something to return?" Tony looked at the man before he left. He wasn't clear on the rules of gods or anything like that but he prided himself on learning quickly.

"He was not the one to banish her to Midgard, but an agreement is an agreement and he cannot bring her back until she finishes what she vowed." Thor explained briefly. "But she is still family, and he cannot ignore that she may be in danger."

"So, we're going to assume that they were after her?" It wasn't that he hadn't been thinking it, she was the only one that they had taken, but he had to try and think big picture.

"Whether they were after her specifically, or those not from Earth, it does not matter. It can be assumed that they will not like having lost what they searched for."

* * *

Sia wrapped her jacket around herself a little tighter as she walked out onto the balcony that night. She saw Loki standing there, looking out at the dark city with it's twinkling lights, no doubt thinking about how different it was from Asgard. She wrinkled her eyebrows a little when she thought that the air had gotten a little colder around them but shrugged it off.

"Loki?" She saw his head turn slightly at the call of his name. "Were you thinking about coming to sleep soon? It can get pretty cold out here, it is almost winter." She walked over next to him and looked out over the city too. "The snow that falls here, well, even a god can find it cold."

"I do not think that the cold will affect me much," he commented, and she thought she heard a hint of sadness in his voice. She opened her mouth to respond then remembered the conversation they had had earlier.

Sia turned to face him. "Can I see?" Loki looked at her this time, with a confused look. "I want to see the other you."

A look of recognition crossed his face and he started to shake his head. "i can't,... You shouldn't, it wouldn't... you wouldn't be able to touch me, not even Asgardians are immune to the touch of Jotun."

Sia thought then reached into her pockets and pulled a pair of leather gloves and put them on. She held up her hands and wiggled her fingers. "There, that should help. Loki," she reached up and cupped his cheek. "Please, I need to-" She stopped she saw a blue tint started to spread over his face. His usually green eyes turned to a bright reddish orange and she blinked a little.

She tried not to pull away but could feel the cold under her glove. "I think that you're going to handle Winter just fine." She smiled softly at him, even though a shiver ran down her spine. Sia kept eye contact with him, knowing that this was something he would never show anyone else, at least not int his way. She wanted, needed, him to know that she was there for him, as they had through everything.

"There is one downside I can see to this though," she frowned a little and Loki furrowed his eyebrows, slowly changing back to his pale form. "I won't be able to do this." She leaned up and kissed him quickly. He smirked a little and wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

Loki pulled at the jacket, adjusting a little as he walked down the street with Pepper. She had cornered him after Sia was seized by Tony for some work, and he felt a little frightened to say no. He figured that it had something to do with her making sure that he wasn't going to lapse into some sort of evil plan.

"Miss Potts, I couldn't help but notice that I just stood there for that very important errand." Loki had followed Pepper into a large building and to several offices where she collected some signatures, and played nice with the people in charge. He felt that she was bringing him along so that she could watch him. Also Sia had mentioned that usually she was the one to accompany Pepper to meetings. "Was I a stand in for Sig-, um, Sia?" Sia, and Tony, had expressed that she would like it better if he and Thor used Sia.

"Very observant, Mr Eriks," Pepper said as she typed some stuff into her PDA. She also refused to call him by his first name, giving him the name that Sia used. "This little excursion also makes me feel a little better about staying in the Tower. I'm sure that you are aware that not everyone exactly trusts you."

"Painfully," Loki muttered.

"But we do trust Sia, and against my better judgement, I'm trusting her word, about you." Pepper poked a pen against Loki's chest as they stopped walking. "That does not mean that I like you, even remotely. You did try to take over Earth, kill the Avengers, you did-"

"Please Miss Potts," Loki tried to stop her dialogue. "I do not think that you would like to go into detail in the crowded streets..." He gestured around then stopped talking. Pepper blinked and looked around also. They were standing alone on the sidewalk, which did not happen in the middle of the day in Manhattan. "Might I actually suggest that we leave?"

"For once, I agree with you." Pepper nodded and they both started to walk down the sidewalk, back towards Stark Tower. As they turned the corner Pepper screamed and Loki clapped his hand over her mouth and pulled her back around the corner and out of sight. Around the corner was another group of the same creatures that Sia and Director Fury had run into a week ago.

"You should stay here, I shall only be a moment." Loki pushed her back behind him and against the building.

"What?" She hissed out. "Only be a moment for what?"

"I'm going to clear the path," Loki told her matter of factly. "I would not want you to get hurt." He walked away before she could respond and she didn't exactly want to bring any attention to herself by yelling.

As Loki turned the corner he snapped his fingers a little to feel the familiar spark of his magic. As the first creature turned to look at him, and call for his backup, Loki threw one of his green daggers, catching the creature in his chest and throwing him backwards. As the others started to fly at him Loki suddenly multiplied, throwing the creatures off.

There weren't nearly as many enemies to fight as last time but he found the scrimmage was not going as easily as he had expected. Two of the creatures blasted through half of his illusions and he was only able to keep about half of them back without a physical weapon of any kind. He had unfortunately gotten used to using a staff of some kind. He ducked under the swing of one creature only to be swept back, and into a building, by a set a wings. He shook his head a little and threw a few more energy daggers. He could tell that these creatures were created by magic, magic that was only found in a few of the Nine Realms. What scared him was that he recognized its user.

Pepper wanted to look, but Tony had over the years, warned her not to look where she couldn't see, it could take a head off. She was pretty sure that he was speaking from experience. But the sounds were making her ever more curious, and she didn't want to die because Loki failed, or because Loki had set her up. She was doubting the latter. Pepper jumped and let out a squeak when something grabbed her arm. It wasn't Loki, she didn't remember Loki having claws and skin as hot as a stove burner.

The creature growled at her and pulled her out from the doorway she had pushed herself in to. He eyes widened when the creature raised it's other hand to strike and she closed her eyes, ducking quickly, feeling the air above her head as she just missed the attack. Pepper suddenly fell to the ground as the hand holding her arm let go. Opening her eyes she saw Loki standing in front her, dagger posed in his hand to throw as the creature started to laugh.

"Loki Laufeyson, you will soon be powerless to stop it." Loki frowned, at several things really.

"It's Odinson," he couldn't help but correct the creature.

"Or Eriks, depending on who you're asking," Pepper muttered, although she was ignored.

"The years that your wife has spent in Midgard will be for naught, and I will have brought about the end for Asgard." Loki could now tell that the creature was being controlled by its maker. "My realm shall overflow, and I will be the one in charge." Loki growled and blasted the creature back with magic. It laughed and the magic holding it together started to fade. "Ragnarok, Loki." Loki stiffened as the creature disappeared.

"I am really wishing that I had brought the car this time," Pepper muttered and she pushed herself into a sitting position. Loki turned and took her hand to help her up. "I suppose that you have earned something today," Pepper brushed her skirt off. "And you'll probably earn some points with Tony."

"I suggest that we return to Tony sooner rather than later." She nodded and they started to walk again, Pepper a little closer to her protector.

"Although I'm not sure how he's going to take the news that you ruined some of his clothes."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's one of the last chapters I wrote way ahead of time, and before seeing The Avengers for only the second time recently. I have a guilty pleasure of Tony Stark and Loki, pretty much interacting in any way, in that movie. Anyway, thanks again to everyone who's reading this, fav-ing it, alert-ing to it and everything else! You guys are awesome!**

**I also try not to stay too cliche when things happen, so if things are headed that way just ignore it, that'll change soon. As per usual, i own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money.**

* * *

Loki was running his fingers through Sia's hair as they sat in bed. She was showing him some of the research that she had done looking for their children while she had been on Earth. "I can not for the life of me figure out what their names would have changed too." She slid her finger across the tablets screen to change some of the pages. "Narvi and Vali are like no Earth names at all, I don't know what the connection would be."

"Would they have aged like the humans here though? How would they look to others?" Loki had brought up a point that Sia often wondered about.

"I think that whoever is raising them would either know what they were, or that they were special in some way." Sia hypothesized. "I can't be sure if when they were sent down here they were spelled to stay little, or if they would stop aging like a human around their teenage years." She sighed a little and Loki rubbed the back of her neck a little. "If they have been raised as humans though, I almost feel sorry for whomever has them."

"Why is that?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Teenagers here on Earth are utterly and completely devoid of emotion, or increasingly full of too much emotion. It's all very bad, and puts the parents through Hel," she chuckled a little. "If they have stopped showing age around their teen years then they have extended teenage years, and we don't have to put up with that."

"Yes, I remember seeing some young ones in Asgard going through their mid years. I did not envy their parents at all." Loki smiled softly. "It at least seems that you've managed to make a few connections while you've been here. Begrudgingly I must admit that working for Stark has let you access more information than anywhere else."

"And he's not so bad of a guy," she tapped his nose once as she turned off the tablet and put it aside. She could tell that he was tired, and she had tended to the cuts and bruises he had received protecting Pepper. "You should rest some now, I can feel that your tired." Leaning up she kissed him softly and he smiled, putting a hand on her cheek.

* * *

Sia had been tossing and turning all night until Loki had woken up and talked to her until she was too tired to toss anymore. Now she found herself awake again in his arms, but didn't have the heart to move and wake him up. She had sensed that he had kept something from her when he retold her of the days events. Slowly she took his arm and laid it between them, taking his hand in hers, as she rolled over to stare at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what was keeping her up, but she was glad that she was. She saw a shadow move outside, past the balcony doors, and instinct made her get up. As she crept closer she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Mother, so nice to see you again," a voice whispered in her ear.

The sounds of glass breaking, things crashing, and doors slamming woke Tony up from his dreams about Pepper. He blinked and the lgihts slowly turned on as he ran from the room and into the hallway. He hissed and jumped back when his bare feet stepped on some glass. "JARVIS, lights." The lights started to dim on, letting his eyes acclimate, and he blinked a little. Some pictures and mirrors lay broken on the floor, and so was a groaning Loki.

"Did you two have a lovers spat?" Tony stepped over the broken glass and knelt down next to Loki. "Just because your gods doesn't mean that-"

"Someone kidnapped Sia, you utter dolt," Loki ground out as he turned to push himself up. Tony blinked, then his eyes widened. He stood up and walked past the man into their bedroom, just to see if he was lying. Of course he wasn't, but that didn't mean that Tony trusted him.

"Who? What happened?" Tony turned to the god that had gotten to his feet finally. They needed to be moving, checking the cameras, finding out where she went. "It was that deranged woman from before wasn't it?" Loki looked at him and furrowed his brows. "Banner and I ran into a woman the other day, and she asked about you two. Didn't quite seem altogether mentally, not bad looking though. Long black hair, green eyes-" He stopped when he saw Loki's eyes widen a little.

"Hela, why would she risk coming here?" He frowned a little and lost himself in thought.

"I'm not sure, because I don't actually know who Hela is," Tony watched him carefully for a few moments before walking over and grabbing his arm. "You can tell me all about her on the way to check the security feed."

Loki blinked when they walked into the main room and the TV turned on. "Odin appointed her as the guardian of Hel, and the spirits of the dead."

"She's the Goddess of Death?" Tony turned to look at him sharply. He turned back to the screen and paused it when he saw the woman in question standing behind Sia. "Yeah, that's who we saw." He let the video play a little more and saw the fight that broke all the glass and trashed their room. Loki had been thrown from the room and the room had grabbed Sia, dragging her out onto the balcony. That's when the camera lost them. "So what else aren't you telling me about her?"

Loki blinked a little. "I can tell that there's something else there," Tony turned to look at him this time, watching his reactions. "Something personal, for both of you. I've never seen Sia react the way she did when the woman showed up. If you want my help then I'm gonna need the truth. This is a give and take kind of deal, specially since I'm letting you stay in my place."

Loki scrunched his face up in a most un-godly way. "I suppose that you have some kind of valid point buried under your speech. It seems that all the time in the world of the dead has taken it's toll on Hela, and she has found her outlet." Loki ran his hand through his hair, and Tony had never seen the man look so human-like. He chalked it up to worry. "She is Sia's, and my own, first child."

Tony was pretty sure that he was dreaming now. That there was no way in the waking world he would get involved in their quickly turning soap opera of lives. He had his own problems to worry about, that also included keeping Nick Fury off of his back, and out of his files.

"I need a drink."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Slightly shorter chapter, maybe a little slow moving, but I have a plan inside my head. The plan just doesn't have all the middle bits worked out. Again, thanks sooooo much to all the readers, and faves, and reviews, and alerts. You guys are awesome!  
**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head.  
**

* * *

Loki was quickly learning how to use the advanced tablets that Stark used around his place, especially when it came to trying to find Sia. He had finally accepted the drink that Tony had offered him so long ago and the two had sat in silence.

"There's something that's been bothering me." Loki glanced up when he heard Tony start speaking. "After only two months, Odin let you come back here. From I understand Thor was exiled, powerless, for less. And yet, you're in my tower again." Tony looked at him from the computer screen. "Although I do like that you haven't thrown me through any more windows."

Loki shot him a look then looked back down at the tablet. "This is my punishment, Stark." For once Stark didn't ask any questions right away. "I have been exiled here, but I do not think that I will be allowed to return as easily as Thor did. I still have some of my powers, although that is also conditional."

Tony raised an eyebrow watching the man. "When Thor was exiled there was no threat of danger to his life. Thor was allowed to bring me down to this realm because even Odin could sense that the danger here could reach Asgard. It was all for the good of Asgard, mortal." He sounded a little bitter about it.

"Well, as long it wasn't any kind of favor to you," Tony tried to sound laid back. "I mean, windows that size are not cheap to replace. Neither is rebuilding a tower. Although it did allow me to make some modifications to some of the floors and-"

Loki frowned as he re-watched some of the footage from the night. "Stark," he interrupted the man speech, that he wasn't really listening to. "How man floors does your tower have that go below the earth?"

Tony raised and eyebrow before answering. "Three, and then one that uses an express elevator because it's another thirty feet lower." Loki looked up at him. "It's mostly for testing so that S.H.I.E.L.D, or Pepper, doesn't get too curious."

"Take me there." He put down the tablet and stood up, waiting for Tony to show him which elevator to take. "I have a hunch."

* * *

Tony blinked a little when they entered the empty lab and saw Sia sitting in the middle of the floor, legs crossed, seemingly meditating. She opened one eye when the lights flickered on. She was stuck in one of the test chambers with shatter resistance glass, but not sound proof.

"It took you two long enough to find me." She stretched her arms then pushed herself up. "Now if you don't mind hurrying I have some vital information that will help." Tony walked over and punched in the code to open the door. She stepped out and the two men followed her, aware that she was now on a mission. "I believe that she knows where one of the boys is." She glanced back at Loki and he blinked a little.

"So then what was the point of coming here, if she was just going to spill her plans?" Tony had to wonder. Even Loki hadn't of pulled some time wasting moves like that.

"Because it was all a distraction," Loki announced, and Sia nodded. "She was hoping that we would spend our time and energies looking elsewhere, and she would go about her plan."

"Exactly, but she let it slip that she knew where to go, I don't think that was part of her plan." They gathered back in the elevator and they all stood in a way so they could watch each other. Tony stood to the side so he didn't have to move his head to watch the other two.

"Apparently she doesn't get all her smarts from dear old dad," Tony tried to hold back the smirk at he glare he received from Loki. "It was meant to be a compliment."

"She alluded that she didn't have to travel very far," Sia continued like nothing was happening. "Then muttered something about despicable students, and too crowded. I think she's been working on this for a while."

"She was probably talking about a college campus," Tony threw in. "Since I don't know much about your kid, or what he would do, whichever one it is, there are a couple of possibilities. If we're staying local could be Columbia or NYU."

"I think that we should try to find Hela first," Loki threw in. "If we spend too much time searching these schools she could very easily set a trap, or find him before we even get close." Sia nodded a little.

"How are we gonna track her down?" Tony looked between the two. "It's not like she's wearing a tracking device for us to easily follow."

"I've got that one covered," Sia said as the elevator stopped, an the doors opened.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally! An update! Not gonna lie, I struggled a little with this chapter, but overall I'm okay with the outcome. We're getting to about the half way mark of what I have planned in my head, but that doesn't mean a thing. Things change all the time when I'm writing. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**As per usual, I don't own Marvel, or Tony Stark, or Loki, or anything Avengers. Just my messed up imagination.  
**

* * *

Loki had thought to, grudgingly, ask for Thor's 'assistance' in this mission. Thor was more than happy to help his brother, that was starting to act like the brother that he remembered, and his wife in this 'most important act.'

Tony then learned that Sia was in fact Asgardian as they followed her directions down the street. Tony was carrying his suitcase armor so that everyone wasn't looking at the small group as they searched. Loki had explained to Tony how they were going to find Hela when they started out.

"While Sia," it seemed Loki was still getting used to the new name, "does not have any of the powers and strengths of other Asgardians, she has another particular talent. She can sense other magic, and can identify who the magic belongs to." Tony had raised an eyebrow. "Even Thor's weapon leaves small traces of magic, so she would be able to track him should he ever need it."

"I'll remember that the next time Point Break gets lost in Manhattan searching for some food," Tony muttered and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Here," Sia stopped and the three men looked around. They had arrived at what was an unused soccer park. It was still inside the confines of the city that was still being renovated so there weren't many people that would pass by.

"At least it isn't an abandoned warehouse," Tony commented. "That would have been too cliche."

"The question that should be asked is why would she come here," Loki looked around, taking a few steps into the park. "There must be a reason, no villain does anything without a plan."

Tony pulled out his phone. "JARVIS, locate colleges around this park." The phone projected a screen up for everyone to see and several dots appeared around their location. "Narrow those down to campuses with more than 15,000 students." Several dots disappeared.

"Major campuses include Barnard College, New York University, and Columbia University, sir."

"And this in the middle," Sia studied the map. "That must mean that she isn't sure where to go. Locate a central hub and set up shop there, sounds plausible."

"Now she must be drawn out of hiding," Thor stated. Tony dropped his armour on the ground and it started to unfold. Loki's own amour shimmered into existence and Thor called down a bolt of lightning to conjure his. The three glanced at Sia as she slipped her jacket off, throwing it over a bench.

"What? Do you think that these are regular clothes?" She looked between the three of them. "I have powers of my own that can spell my clothes to make them battle ready. I like to be a little less conspicuous than you three." She let out out an 'oph' when something hit her from the front, throwing her back into Thor.

"I couldn't help but test the theory." Hela blew on her fingers, the remnants of a spell wisping away in the air. "Seems you were right." Hela raised an eyebrow she saw two glowing hands pointed her way, one from Iron Man, charging up his attack, and the other a spell from Loki. "I must say that I'm impressed you found her so quickly, and yet upset at the same time. I needed just a little more time."

"Hela, what madness are you trying at this time?" Thor asked when Sia had righted herself. He and Loki were not unused to hearing about something that she had tried to do in Hel. It was rare though that she would bring her schemes to Midgard, and try to attack one of their own.

"It is not a plan of my own," she started to pace back and forth, not getting closer to the small team. "I long to bring about something that has been foretold for a very long time. I want to being about Ragnarok."

"Why do that?" Thor asked. "Why would you want to bring about an event that would spell your own demise?" Tony had learned a few things about Ragnarok from some of his old college classes and had to agree with Thor.

"You misunderstand," Hela laughed a little. "It would only destroy Asgard, and possibly Midgard, but that does not bother me. My realm does not inhabit either of those places, and I would gain the souls of the Asgardians."

"Don't you think that revealing your big plans might be your first mistake?" Tony spoke up. "It's in the big book of villains, avoid monologuing."

"I am not revealing anything that has not already been prophesied."

Loki growled as his jaw tightened. "It seems your time in Hel has not done you well."

"It has been too long since we've had a proper Father Daughter moment." Hela chuckled and they knew the time talking was over. Loki's duplicate started to surround the park as Hela conjured a few of her minions that had attacked before and Iron Man let the first attack go when one of them headed for the small group.

Thor swung his hammer, calling down lightning to strike the creatures as they fought with Loki's illusions. Sia knew that her powers were made for combat and focused on creating barriers for the three men, and keeping track of Hela's magic.

"Sia, duck!" Sia dropped to the ground as as Tony fired a shot over her head to one of the giants that had been approaching her from behind. Turning back to the other two in front of him he hovered in the air and released a couple of small flares that instantly started to burn their wings.

Loki teleported between his copies throwing daggers towards all the weak spots of the three creatures that were focusing on him. These creatures felt weak and thought that the fight was all too easy. As he noticed that Thor and Tony were having the same degree relative ease he glanced around, unnerved. When a pulse of magic spread through the small park, taking out the giants, and his illusions he blinked.

Sia was holding onto one of Hela's fists as the woman reciprocated with the opposite hand. "It so is a pity that I wasn't around longer when you and father married," Hela growled out. "It would have given me more time to learn of your weakness, not that you have many strengths, Nymph."

"I must have more than you if Odin did not banish, excuse me, appoint me to the realm of Hel. How is it living with all the souls of the dead?" Sia tried not to wince as Hela sent out another shock of magic traveling through their bodies.

"How does it feel knowing that I've gotten so much closer to finding your children than you have? And in such a short time?" Sia's eyes narrowed at her. "When I find Vali, would you like me to give him any final words from his dear mother? I could tell him that you never bother to come search for him before I slowly-" Sia growled and pulled down on her arm, throwing Hela off balance.

"You will not lay a finger on my son!" Sia tried to pull her hand away from Hela, but the woman merely tightened her grip, gaining her footing again. Sia bit her lip when she felt her bones protest under the grip. Hela smirked when she suddenly turned her body and threw Sia in the air. She tried to curl up when she slammed into the ground, breaking a couple of benches along the way.

"Hey!" Hela turned and saw that Tony was inches away from her, several weapons and charges aimed at her. "I don't like it when people threaten my employees." The sky started to darken above them as Thor started to conjure a storm. Hela smirked a little and jumped back, throwing out her arms to collect the attacks that were aimed at her. Sensing Loki from behind she turned and let the force attack him.

Loki yelled out as the mixture of the attacks had interrupted his own magic, backfiring in his hands. He tried to dispel the energy around him as he felt a familiar chill.

"Loki!" Sia pushed herself up slowly and limped her way over to her husband. She could tell that he was warring with the magic inside of him. The air around him was extremely cold but she ignored it as she got closer to him. "Loki, can you hear me?"

"Stay away," his voice as gruff and he kept his head down, in his hands.

"You can't stop this alone," she shivered as she grabbed his wrist and pulled one hand away from his face. The thin gloves she was wearing weren't helping any.

"You can't let her get away," Loki turned his head away. "She'll find Vali, and I can't let that happen. I can't let them be taken away again."

"She won't get away," Sia reached up and pulled his other hand away. "Tony and Thor are tracking her." She grit her teeth when the chill had invaded her body. "Loki, let me help you."

"You can't, I won't let you get hurt."' Loki looked up at her, his red orange eyes glowing.

"You aren't alone anymore, Loki," she said quietly as she pulled him closer to her, hands holding on to his face. "Learn to trust me again, like I trust you." She made a snap decision without thinking, and new that it would be a bad idea, but she had faith in Loki. "Just like I trust you to help me."

"To help-" His eyes widened when she suddenly kissed him. He tried to push her away, knowing what the prolonged exposure could do to her.

Sia held onto him as long as she could, but she could feel the cold seeping into her every pore, invading her blood, and her very being. Her knees gave in and she fell against him, feeling the breath in her lungs become short, and gasping. In a few more seconds she would possibly stop breathing, but the thought didn't cross her mind. She was too busy trying to keep her vision from blacking out. Her limbs were heavy like lead and the only thing keeping her from falling were Loki's hands.

Suddenly her body was flooded with warmth and she gasped for breath, which was a mistake. She started to cough and she was aware of someone talking to her and holding her up. She leaned into who she assumed was Loki, and started taking deep, slow breaths.

"-she thinking?" She could start to make out words, and then heard a second familiar voice.

"No one really knows what goes through her head." Was that Thor? He was supposed to be with Tony, wasn't he?

"It could have been suicide!" To everyone else Loki sounded angry, extremely angry. But she heard the worry laced in his tone.

"It was obvious that she trusted you, brother." Loki grumbled under his breath as he smoothed the hair off of her forehead. "I have never seen a couple persevere through so much as you two have."

"We try not to think about that." Loki muttered under his breath.

"Is there a story behind that?" Now she heard Tony's voice. "Because I want to hear that story. Specially if it embarrasses both of you."

"Not on your life, Stark," Loki ground out.

"When we get back to the Tower," Sia said quietly, coughing slightly. She felt Loki's arms tighten around and she opened her eyes to see the three around her. "I'm assuming that since you both are back here, then you have news."

"Hela got away," Tony said bluntly, but he didn't sound too upset.

"But, we now that Vali is also safe," Thor quickly added before Loki could say anything. Sia felt her breath catch and she took Loki's hand, sitting up a little. "We know where he is." Thor extended his hand and Sia took it eagerly, slowly getting up from her husbands arms. "You can go with the Man of Iron, brother." Thor smirked a little.

"Yes, it's time that you two really bonded, and what's a little traveling?" Sia nodded once. "It surely has been a while since I've had some time alone with my brother in law." She winked at Loki as Thor wrapped his arm around Sia's waist and held up his hammer.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Long wait was, somewhat long. Things should start to get a little interesting now. Also, you guys are like super awesome! Reviews, alerts, views, faves, seriously, that stuff makes me wanna keep writing. Makes think that maybe you guys actually like it! :D  
**

**As per usual, I own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money.**

* * *

Loki looked around wide eyed as they walked on the bustling campus. He was glad that he had given some more human looking clothes to himself and Thor before arriving. He was also glad that Stark had had the sense to hide his suit. Not that traveling around with the playboy would make getting spotted any less hard.

"You're sure that he's here?" Sia looked around, as if by hope she would see exactly what she wanted. But what she remembered were two small boys, not the young men they probably looked like now.

"Vali is indeed here," Thor told the couple.

"He goes by Vaughn here," Tony informed them, sliding his sunglasses further up his nose. "Vaughn Lok, graduate student with a major in History with a focus on Northern European history." The three Asgardians glanced back at him and he shrugged. "I asked JARVIS to do a quick search on the way here. He also has a degree in mechanical engineering."

"Please don't try to recruit him to work for Stark Industries," Sia asked her still boss. They walked towards one of the smaller buildings where students were starting to file out of a class when Loki suddenly took Sia's hand. She blinked and looked over, instantly seeing what he saw.

Despite the years they instantly recognized the boy. His hair was the same rich black as Loki's, and his eyes a brighter blue than they had ever seen on a human. He looked more like Loki than Tony would like to admit. And then he had an idea.

He started walking forward and Sia and Loki stood there frozen, not sure what the man was doing. Tony earned a few glances his way as he walked, mostly from the woman, and approached Vali. "Vaughn Lok?" The young-looking man looked up and blinked, recognizing the man who was talking to him. "We'll skip past the obvious introductions and get straight to the point. How would you like an internship?" If Tony could get the boy away from the mass amounts of people it would probably make Loki and Sia a little more comfortable. He briefly wondered when he had started thinking of Loki's feelings, but chalked it up to Sia. Yeah, that was it.

"With Stark?" The man asked. "But I'm a History major."

"I've seen your other degrees, very accomplished for someone who looks so young." Maybe hinting that he knew a few things about the boy would help. Vali stared at him skeptically and furrowed his brows in a very Sia fashion. Yeah, this was the right boy. "I hate dancing around the subject, sometimes, is there somewhere a little more private than the middle of campus?" Who turned down Tony Stark?

"No thanks." Vali lifted his bag on his shoulder and Tony blinked. The son of two gods turned Tony Stark down. Vali suddenly stopped in his tracks and quickly turned around. "On second thought, let's walk." Tony blinked again, and looked past him to see that he had caught sight of someone, someone that looked dangerously similar to Hela. She caught Tony's eyes, glared and disappeared, unnoticed by the rest of the student body.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Tony followed the kid and saw the three gods catching up with them from behind.

Inside of the student center they made their way down the basement where it was considerably less occupied. When they were fairly certain that no one would really be listening, Vali turned back to face Tony. "Alright, now this is all very," he looked past Tony to the others approaching and faltered a little, "very... suspicious." Tony raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder then smirked.

"He looks very much like you did when you were younger, brother," Thor commented with a smile on his face. "Although I doubt that he gets into nearly as much trouble as you did."

Vali didn't move towards the couple as they took a few steps closer to him, and he seemed very on guard. "Vali?" And suddenly his demeanor relaxed and a grin crossed his face. He launched himself at Loki and Sia and they both stumbled but pulled him in close.

"I was hoping it was you," Vali breathed out. "No one else would have known that name."

Tony watched the family and couldn't help but smile, until he remembered seeing Hela. It was clear that Vali had seen her too, and she was the reason he changed his course. He didn't want to break up the reunion, but saw it as a very important fact. He'd wait a few more minutes. Tony did a double take when he thought he saw tears at Loki's eyes.

"I've been searching and searching, and I never would have thought that you'd be here in New York," Sia breathed out as she held him out at arms length. She noted that his hair was a little bit longer than Loki's, and held back by a leather band. "All this time and I haven't seen you, even though you look exactly like your father."

"Regrettably," Tony coughed and avoided several glares.

"I knew you guys would come, I just knew," Vali looked between them. "No matter what they said-"

"They?" Loki furrowed his brows. As far as he was to understand once their sons had been banished, no one from Asgard had had any contact with them. They didn't want them there in the first place, why would they keep talking to them.

"Depends on which group." Here we go, Tony thought. "There was only one person who told me that you wouldn't come, but she implied that she wasn't alone. Then the suits, they just watched and tried to ask me questions."

Tony raised his hand after a short silence had followed. "I think I know who the she is. I thought I saw Hela outside earlier. She did not look happy that we had gotten here first." He could see Loki's jaw work a little.

"The suits had mentioned something like Strategic Homeland Intervention, um, some other words," Vali continued, but was then stopped by Tony.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.," he growled out. He glanced over when he saw Thor leap forward to grab Loki's arms. They obviously hadn't seen the small group of agents headed towards them from behind, and Tony thought that it was lucky that Thor was holding onto the younger God.

"We weren't aware that Director Fury had put the Avengers on this case," one of the suits spoke as they had reached the group. Tony didn't think that he had every seen Sia look so angry. Loki yes, he had seen what Loki could do when he was angry; New York has seen.

"He didn't," Tony told the man. "Fury knew about this?" Suddenly none of the men were talking, knowing they had messed up. "Alright, so since we're all here, and it's a party, what are you doing here?"

"They come all the time," Vali snorted a little.

"We have orders to bring Mr Lok back to HQ this time, for his protection." This time another one of the suits spoke up.

"Protection from what?" Thor still had a good grip on his brother as he asked.

"We weren't actually briefed on the exact details," the man said. "Just director orders from the Director himself."

"I think it's time we pay Fury a little visit," Tony said as he wrapped an arm around Sia's shoulders and his arm around Vali. "I think that things are going to get interesting."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I knoooooow, been so loooooong. Here's an update! It's short, but I promise the next update will make up for it. :D I wufs you all!**

******I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head.**

* * *

They should have remembered that Fury wasn't exactly pleased with Loki being on Earth, nor was he happy that he wasn't able to keep Sia under his surveillance. And they walked in with the two most wanted people on Fury's list. They shouldn't have been surprised when they stepped off the elevator that many guards and agents were waiting for them. Tony was almost surprised when the guards had separated Loki and Sia and restrained their hands behind them. Sia looked like she had locked all her joints, and Loki looked calm, too calm. Deadly, Tony thought.

Tony kept Vali between him and Thor, not really wanting Fury to get his hands on the kid, not that he wanted to do Loki any favors. They were all escorted to the room usually saved for unofficial Avenger meetings and saw that Fury was already present. Tony suddenly wished he hadn't of kept his suit in the car.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't lay into you right now," Sia growled out at Fury before Tony could even take his seat.

"Give me a reason I should be throwing you and Loki into a holding cell," Fury retaliated back. "I should have done it after finding out that you were married to the one who tried to enslave the earth!"

"Hell hath no- well you should know the rest," Tony couldn't help but snort and grin at his own unintentional play on words. "But seriously, I think you do owe some explanations."

"Really, Stark?" Fury raised his good eyebrow at him. "You barge in on one of my missions and expect me to explain to you?"

"It wasn't a mission," Sia snarled. "Our son isn't one of your missions!"

"Sia, shush woman," Tony felt secure speaking to her like that since she was on the other side of the table from him and restrained. "I would actually like to know how long you've been 'monitoring' this situation."

"I've noticed them watching me since last year," Vali spoke up this time, not quite understanding what was happening. That's when Tony knew that Fury and SHIELD had really screwed the pooch. Thor and Vali were looking over at Loki who had remained silent the entire time. He was now looking at Fury with a barely restrained anger, and Tony felt something prickling on the back of his neck, then the temperature in the room started to drop.

"Loki," Sia called out and Loki looked at her. "As loathe as I am to stop you, we don't need a repeat of the destruction to the city." Tony figured that they had all just escaped something horrible.

"How long have you known?" Tony stood up from his chair to match Fury's stance. "This isn't a game anymore, Fury." Fury lcoked gazes with Tony but didn't say anything and his shoulder twitched a little. "Fine, we'll be leaving then." Tony motioned to Vali and Thor. "I'll be taking those two with me also."

"Not this time," Fury pointed at Stark. "You take from me and I take from you."

"What?" It was Vali that spoke this time. "Since you can't keep me here, probably against my will, you're going to keep my parents here?"

"I'd be careful with how you handle this," Tony spoke up a little. "We're actually the only two humans in here, and I don't wanna die because you don't know how to chill."

"I'll make a deal with you," Sia spoke up suddenly. "You tell us how long you've been watching them, and where Nari is, and I'll stay."

"Sia," Loki had straightened a little and looked at her.

"What do you have to lose from this?" Sia ignored the others. "We get the information you want, and you official get the leash for Loki you were looking for. The only thing I ever wanted was to find my sons."

Fury eyed her then sighed a little. "I'd love nothing better than to say yes, but I wouldn't make it out alive if I took that deal. We don't know where your other kid is."

"Then why were watching me?" Vali looked at Fury and frowned.

"It is a fair question," Thor spoke up. "A year ago you did not know about our existence, or about my brother."

"We were alerted to a non-human presence, and took it to a better safe than sorry scenario," Fury told them.

"Alright kiddies," Tony clapped his hands together. "Time to go then. I'll just be taking my Still employee with me, and that brooding one in the corner." Fury didn't say anything as Tony shooed the guards away from Loki and Sia.

"This isn't over," Fury said as they left the room.

"You can count on that," Sia said under hear breath.

* * *

Tony leaned against his desk in his workshop as he glanced at the security camera screens. He saw Sia, Loki and Vali still sitting in the penthouse. As he watched, without sound this time, he noted how motherly Sia could actually be. She was fussing over Vali and he was trying to lean out of her reach, but with a smile on his face. Loki just watched with small, but sincere, smile on his face. Tony wasn't sure why, but he wasn't all that unnerved that Loki actually looked happy.

At least he wouldn't try to destroy the city again.

"I'm almost a century old, I don't need to fussed over like a small child," Vali tried to bat her hands away.

"You used to wave your arms around like that when you were a small child," Sia smirked. Vali rolled his eyes in a very Loki manner and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped his arms around his shoulders and smiled when Loki took one of her hands from behind. For the first time in over eighty years she felt at peace, if only just a little.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi, long time no see! :D Don't worry, part of this chapter is meant to feel rushed, because the characters were. There's a continuation of it next chapter.**

**As per usual, i own nothing but my imagination, that so far isn't making me much money.**

* * *

Tony took a long drink of his coffee as he worked on some blueprints, not being able to sleep. "Mr Stark?" Tony blinked and looked over his shoulder to see Vali standing in doorway of the workshop.

"That was my dad, I'm just Tony," Tony turned in the chair and Vali walked further into the room. "It's pretty late, what are you doing still awake?"

"I was wondering if I could ask for your help," Vali said quietly. Tony blinked a little and raised an eyebrow. "In finding my brother, Nari."

"You don't have to ask, I'm already helping," Tony shrugged a little, then motioned to the other chair that was at the desk.

"You're helping my parents," Vali corrected. "I should like to ask on my own behalf."

Tony nodded a few times and slowly turned in the chair. "On one condition," he looked at the man as he circled around. "Tell me why it kept you up all night." He held up a hand when Vali opened his mouth to give him some excuse. "It's obviously something important to you, and not just because you want to find your brother. It's known that Hela doesn't know where Nari is, so we would have the advantage in this case, however small."

Vali looked away for just a second and Tony knew that it probably wasn't something he was going to enjoy hearing. "It is odd how much the myths know about the Gods," Vali commented. "Have you done any research on the Norse Gods? On Thor or Loki?" Tony shook his head.

"Didn't have the interest when I was younger, and I figured since I worked with the guy, I didn't need to research anything about Thor," Tony said.

"I am sure that they have mentioned something about Ragnarok?" Tony nodded at this. "It is prophesy that my father will bring about Ragnarok, but before he does he shall be bound and tortured. A serpents head will hang above him, dripping poison very slowly causing him extreme pain. His wife will sit ever vigilant by his side with a bowl to catch this poison. He is to be bound with the intestines of his son, Nari."

Tony's eyes had slowly widened and he was starting to feel a little sick. If that's what Loki was headed for he almost couldn't fault the guy for trying to take over Earth, anything to get away from that piece of good news.

"I have an idea," Vali said and Tony nodded a little. "If we might start it tonight?"

* * *

Loki jumped a little when his shoulder was slapped with some papers. He turned his head as Sia stretched in his arms, starting to wake up. He shot a glare at Tony standing above him with a folder in his hands. "Nathan Forest," Tony said, grinning.

"What are you prattling on about?" Loki tried to turn back into the bed.

"Nathan Forest is the oh so human alias of one Nari Lokison." That had their attention. Sia grabbed the folder from his hands quickly. "He's currently studying abroad in Norway as linguistics major. Vali and Thor are on their way there right now and-" Tony suddenly covered his head when there was a loud crack and the room shook slightly. A wind whipped up and ripped the papers from Sia's hands.

"Thank you kindly," Hela smirked as she glanced at the paper in her hand. Tony took a step back when he saw the large snake that was wrapped around her waist and arm. "All the players will be assembled as the curtain rises." She let the snake slide to the floor. "A serpent will mark the guest of honor to a story so old it can not be ignored."

Tony jumped away from the bed when the snake slide closer and up the sheets. He noticed how Loki tensed, moving slightly, and could have sworn he saw a flash of fear in his eyes. Its head suddenly reared back, fangs bared, body coiled as it prepared to strike. Sia's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the snake's head, her finger pressing to the back of its mouth as its mouth was poised over Loki's arm, preventing it from closing its mouth.

Moving forward Tony reached out for the paper as Loki jumped from the bed. Hela glared and Tony stopped, feeling a tightness in his chest, just beneath the arc reactor. "I am the Goddess of Death, Anthony Stark. You belong in my realm," she hissed at him. Grabbing his outstretched wrist she threw him back into Loki. The two men fell back onto the bed and there was a sudden yelp.

Tony saw the snake glide past him on the floor back to Hela. They looked back to see Sia on her feet, a hand clamped down on her arm. Loki pushed Tony off as he moved towards her as she started to fall, her eyes closing. Loki reached to grab her, watching her vanish as his fingers brushed her arm.

"I suppose I can try this," Hela murmured, disappearing herself when Loki turned dangerous eyes to her.

Loki growled and Tony suddenly grabbed his arm. "I still don't like you, but I want my assistant back," Tony locked eyes with the God. "He was last seen just outside Oslo." The two men disappeared from the room, Loki's magic sparking in their spot.

* * *

Loki left Tony with Thor and Vali as soon as the two had shown up. He used his magic and was able to locate Sia, and Vali told him to go to her first. This was how he found himself in his very precarious situation, with Sia bound by chains against a broken pillar, a beaker full of venom poised over her body.

Loki was determined. He trusted, perhaps foolishly, Tony and Thor to find Nari. He looked down and saw that Sia was starting to wake up. She blinked her eyes open slowly and looked around then up at him. "Now, before you overreact, I should like to inform you that things are being handled." She gave him a disbelieving look and looked at the bowl that he was holding above her head. "I know fully what this looks like."

Sia let out a breath around the mouth guard and leaned back against the fallen pillar she was bound too. "Thor, Tony, and Vali are out looking for Nari," Loki informed her. "If they can find him quickly then this can be over."

"This scene doesn't look right," Loki and Sia looked over at Hela's voice. "I do believe that the roles should be reversed." She sighed and took a few steps closer, wiping her hands on her dress. Something dark and wet smeared on the cloth. "Unfortunately I was unable to collect the needed body parts, so we shall have to make do."

Sia suddenly stumbled when she felt she was on her feet, her arms up in the air. Below her Loki was now bound to the pillar and she was holding the bowl to collect the acid from the unstable machinery. "What have you done?" Loki growled out and she turned to look at Hela again.

"I have not done what I set out to do," Hela sounded disappointed. "I suppose I shall leave you with a parting gift, while you wait for your Heroes to return." She grinned and turned walking away, the ends of her dress revealing someone lying on the floor. "If you could find one, then I could find the other," she called out as she left the building.

Loki stared at the man on the floor and felt numb. Sia looked over and let out a little cry, falling to her knees slowly, but still not moving her arms. It was Nari, they knew it was. His hand were pressed to his side, blood covering most of his shirt as he took slow careful breaths.

* * *

"Sia!" Tony called out as the three ran into building. "Loki!" They heard nothing and kept on moving, Vali ahead of them. He looked around the corner and saw him stop, eyes wide, before he took off running. Tony and Thor didn't wait and followed him. They saw Loki and Sia and Thor moved to his brothers side and ripped out the anchors of his chains, pulling him away. Tony reached up to support Sia's shaking arms and carefully tipped the bowl before throwing it and bringing her arms down.

"Nari? Nari, can you hear me?" Tony looked over when he heard Vali's soft voice. He was leaning over a man that looked much the same age as him, hair a little lighter and shorter, but they had the same facial structure. There was a soft cough and Tony thought it sounded wet.

Vali gripped his brothers hand tightly. "Listen, Mum and Dad are here, they found us."

"I knew they would," Nari whispered, his green eyes opening slowly. "I haven't seen you in a while." Vali smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I lost track of you fifty years ago," Vali chuckled a little as Loki knelt next to him.

Loki took Nari's others hand. "I will use what magic I have to help you," he said quietly and watched as Nari's eyes found him. "I will not lose you again, so help me, or-"

"No," Nari said suddenly. "Don't make promises," his voice was firm but quiet, laced with pain. "That will only lead to Ragnarok." He coughed and Loki squeezed his hand. He glanced over at Vali before the two of them disappeared. Vali slumped back onto his legs and Sia pulled him into her arms.

"You're father will do everything to help him," she said quietly, running her hand through his hair. "We've come too far to be broken up again."


End file.
